marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Parker (Earth-TRN700)
Web-Man | Identity = Public | Affiliation = | Relatives = May Parker (aunt); Ben Parker (uncle, deceased); Mary Jane Parker (wife); Venom (former symbiote) | Universe = Earth-TRN700 | BaseOfOperations = Aunt May's House, Forest Hills, Queens, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Adventurer, chemical engineer, student, vigilante; former singer | Education = Degree in chemical engineering, unfinished graduate school | Origin = Human Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = Brooklyn, New York City, New York | Creators = Phil Lord; Christopher Miller | First = | Death = | Quotation = Alright, let's do this one last time. My name is Peter Parker. I was bitten by a radioactive spider, and for 10 years, I've been the one and only... Spider-Man. I’m pretty sure you know the rest. I saved a bunch of people, fell in love, saved the city, and then I saved the city again, and again and again, and again. And I did, uh... I did this. We don’t really talk about this. Look, I'm a comic book, I'm a cereal, did a Christmas album. I have an excellent theme song. And a... a so-so popsicle. I mean, I've looked worse. But after everything, I still love being Spider-Man. I mean, who wouldn't? So no matter how many hits I take, I always find a way to come back. Because the only thing standing between this city and oblivion is me. There's only one Spider-Man, and you're looking at him. | Speaker = Peter Parker | QuoteSource = Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse | HistoryText = Peter Parker was bitten by a Radioactive Spider at a young age, and after losing his Uncle Ben to a crime he could have prevented became the superhero known as Spider-Man. In the years since becoming Spider-Man, Peter became a celebrity of sorts to the city due to his heroics and the hope he inspired in people. Though his true identity was not known, Spider-Man had merchandise, food, and even a Christmas album in his name and image. During one battle with Green Goblin, Peter saved a young Miles Morales. It quickly became apparent that, like Peter, Miles was developing spider powers. Peter offered to take Miles under his wing and help him control his abilities, and told him to wait where it was safe while he finished destroying the Super Collider, a mysterious device the Goblin appeared to be protecting. Unfortunately, Peter was halted by an attack from The Prowler and the arrival of The Kingpin, who explained that he was plotting to use the Super Collider to open gateways to other dimensions. During the ensuing battle the Collider was activated and an enraged Green Goblin attempted to kill Peter by shoving him directly into the device, overloading it and causing it to explode. But just before exploding, due to scanning Peter's spider-enhanced DNA, it transported five other spider-powered individuals from across the multiverse to Peter's native dimension, including his counterparts from Earth-TRN701 and Earth-TRN703, Gwen Stacy of Earth-TRN702, Peni Parker of Earth-TRN704 and Peter Porker of Earth-TRN705. The explosion killed Green Goblin and left Peter severely injured. Miles Morales approached him, and Peter gave him a USB stick that could destroy the Collider. Miles fled and hid upon Peter's request, and the Kingpin arrived alongside Prowler. Peter revealed that he knew what Kingpin was planning and that it wouldn't work, adding that "they're gone". This enraged Kingpin, who smashed a fatal blow to the mortally wounded Spider-Man with his fists. The news of Spider-Man's death and identity broke to the city later that night, though Kingpin's involvement was not known. A heartbroken city attended his funeral with a eulogy delivered by Peter's wife, Mary Jane Parker, while wearing Spider-Man masks to show respect. Peter's words and acts of heroism later inspired the young Miles Morales to take up the mantle himself. | Personality = Peter seems to be super optimistic and loves being Spider-Man. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Peter Parker of Earth-1610. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Peter Parker of Earth-1610. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Seemingly those of the Peter Parker of Earth-1610. | Transportation = Seemingly those of the Peter Parker of Earth-1610. | Weapons = Seemingly those of the Peter Parker of Earth-1610. | Notes = * Peter is voiced by Chris Pine in Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. | Trivia = * This version of Peter Parker has blonde hair and blue eyes, an obvious distinction from the brown hair and hazel eyes of most versions of the character; directors said these features were added as a way to clearly differentiate his and Miles's universe from others. * Peter was twenty-six when he died. * Peter had a degree in Chemical Engineering. * Internally during the production of Into the Spider-Verse, the Peter native to Miles' reality and the foreign Peter were referred to as "RIPeter" and "Burrito Peter," respectively. }} | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Spider-Man at the Hero Wiki }} ru:Питер Паркер (TRN700) Category:Modern-Age Characters Category:2018 Character Debuts Category:Armor Users Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Radioactive Spider-Powered Category:Leaping Category:Precogs Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Wallcrawling Category:Web-Slinging Category:Parker Family Category:Watson Family